A keyless ignition system for a motor vehicle, such as a keyless-go ignition system, utilizes a start/stop button instead of the commonly used ignition key lock mechanism. An engine control module within the vehicle receives an identification signal from a remote signaling device such as a key fob or a passive signaling device. The engine control module recognizes the identification signal and allows operation of the start/stop button in response to detecting an authorized identification signal. An operator then pushes the start/stop button to activate the vehicle engine. The operator also presses the button to deactivate the vehicle engine.